


Stop, Drop, and Roll

by Rueitae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Captured, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Minor Angst, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/pseuds/Rueitae
Summary: Lance and Pidge are on a mission. It doesn't go as planned.





	Stop, Drop, and Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short kissing scene I really wanted to write.

Lance shifts his rifle further up his shoulder. He swallows hard and his clammy hands drum over his weapon, his trigger finger twitching. 

Pidge is late. 

Not for the first time he curses the radio silence, forced on them by the Galra scanners inside the facility. Pidge has to disable them before they can call on the rest of their team to bring on the heavy firepower of the Atlas. 

All the planning, all the assurances that Pidge is prepared and equipped for this infiltration mission does little to calm his churning stomach. Lance knows Pidge is brilliant, and excellent, and the very best person for this job…

But he knows one slip up, one miscalculation, one variable off - a visiting general or an unexpected pet project of the base commander - and it could all go south. There’s only so much he can do to cover her from outside, only agreeing to the arrangement due to the patrols that pass by Pidge’s exit in regular intervals. Twenty doboshes, long enough to circle the base at a leisurely pace on speeders. They’ll be coming around soon. 

He lies his stomach in preparation for them, among the tall, teal grasses of his high ground. He’s shaded from the twin suns by an overhang, designed to be an imposing symbol of power to the native inhabitants more than functional for Galra who built it. His small hill overlooks a side entrance used to let drones loose to scan the planet for intruders. Like him and Pidge. 

It had always been bad enough to watch his friends - his family - put themselves in danger, but it feels different now that he and Pidge have such a fresh a romantic relationship. There’s more on the line, a future together, the promise of their own family someday...

Lance prays Pidge delays her exit a little longer, just until the pirate guards are well passed them with no chance of doubling back and hearing their escape and -

An explosion rocks his concentration and the side entrance is engulfed in flame. 

His heart catches in his throat. Was it gunfire? Where was… where is - ? “Pidge!” he screams, standing up. 

“Lance! Catch!” 

There’s Pidge, running with a limp along the length of the blade-shaped overhang, gasping for breath. Her helmet is missing and her bayard disappears into her armor. Laser fire zooms past her, and there’s a group of pirates chasing her to the edge. 

The only way she has to escape is to jump. 

And she does, right towards him.

Instinct over thought makes his legs move towards her and they meet, Pidge plummeting into his arms with enough force to bring him to the ground. He’s got her though. Lance wraps his arms around her as tightly as he can as if that would protect her from any and all harm. 

Gravity takes them down the hill, tumbling over each other on the grassy ground. 

Lance opens his eyes when they come to a rest. He grins, flopping his arms and head onto the ground in relief when he sees Pidge smiling in front of him. She’s beautiful to behold with his own eyes and not through his visor, his own helmet lost somewhere along their downward route. 

“You’re okay,” he says, heart light. 

Pidge matches his grin and rests her chin on her folded arms across his chest. “Sorry it took so long,” she responds. “They had a counter hacker, but I got the system offline long enough to call Keith. The others should be on their way.”

Relief already in place, Lance frowns and narrows his eye. “Hey wait a minute. You called Keith before you called me? Don’t I have boyfriend privileges?”

Her smugness glows about her face. “Only on non mission situations. Sorry loverboy.”

He has no time to be mad with her, not when his heart pumps when she puckers her lips and presses them to his nose. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” he grumbles, looking away as heat rises into his cheeks. 

“Aaaaand?” Pidge presses in a sing-song voice. 

His mouth twitches into a tiny grin in the memory she invokes. He lazily eyes her without moving his head from its comfortable spot on the ground, heat moving from his cheeks to his heart. “And electrifying,” he says suggestively. His cheeks soften, his smile relaxed. “I was so worried about you.”

Pidge raises an eyebrow. “You’re sweet Lance, but I had it under control.”

“I know,” he amends, feeling guilty for his worry. Pidge is so capable and he doesn’t want to diminish her. They’re both Paladins after all, both in the same danger at all times. “I know you did I just - I love you so much and I can’t help but think what if there’s something we didn’t plan for and - “

She cups her hand along his jawline and turns him towards her. Her affectionate smile melts his heart and he’s puddy in her hands. “I know,” she says. “I love you for it.”

Lance finds the energy to stroke her hair, their arms caging their heads, creating a sense of privacy among the open tall grassy fields. It’s as if its only the two of them in the entire universe. So as Pidge’s face inches closer, he catches her lips with his own. 

Lance loses himself in her sweet kiss, drinking in the moment and willing it to never end. He’s comfortable, at peace and relieved Pidge is safe in his arms. It’s as if they are back on Earth, with a quiet moment at home as their future children nap around them, relaxing on the couch after a long day at the Galaxy Garrison...

The buzz of powering weapons kicks him from his delightful fantasy. His eyes fly open to Pidge’s own, wide with terror. Reality kicks in and his heart clenches as they break apart, Pidge rolling onto her back beside him.

He grabs her hand in his, appraising the three pirates before them and hating himself for forgetting about the patrol so easily. He cracks a practiced grin. “Good afternoon, nice day we’re having huh?”

The hairs on the back on his neck stand on end and he lets out a heartstopping gasp as a barrel of a rifle taps at his head. “Up,” commands a fourth pirate from behind. “Hands where we can see them, Paladins. No tricks.”

A fight here isn’t worth the risk of their lives, not with knowing their friends on on their way. He stands. Pidge squeezes his hand before they separate, her eyes gesturing towards the pirate behind them. 

She yelps as she’s grabbed roughly, jerked back and held firmly in the arms of a giant rock alien. “Hey!” she demands before Lance can for her. “Watch it!”

“Don’t you dare hurt her,” Lance growls. He’s pulled flush against another large bodied pirate, wiggling and tugging to test his restraints in protest. His heart thumps in fear, this is the worst of what he feared to happen to them on this mission, and it's all his fault. A hostage situation will ruin the mission.

His fearful thoughts last only as long as it takes for him to get a look at the leader of the pirates. The Galra man glowers at them. Lance sees him as more annoyed than mean spirited now that he sees the Marmora blade at his belt. Keith’s foresight is going to save them again. 

(He doesn’t hate it as much as he would have in their early days - but it’s still annoying.)

Pidge has stilled and smiles his way reassuringly. She’s noticed too. It seems their capture will turn into an extraction. 

“Bring them to the base,” the Galra leader orders, turning to lead them towards the building. He pauses and sighs in exasperation. “And get them a cell without a security camera. I don’t want to have to watch the humans mate.”

Lance’s face burns. Perfect conditions for a rescue effort, but next time he and Pidge are on a mission together, he’ll keep his affections in check until they’re actually back home on Earth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://rueitae.tumblr.com/).


End file.
